


Sweat

by iavenjqasdf



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Smut that i ended up not being to, Tsubaki being a dick, exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7159274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iavenjqasdf/pseuds/iavenjqasdf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsubaki gives Hinata the workout of a lifetime (not a euphemism) (kinda)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pormhub](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Pormhub).



> Drabble I did for a friend's birthday ages ago that was supposed to get smutty but I didn't get around to it

“Hnnnnnng… ninety-four…”

“Keep going, Hinata! Only six more!”

“Gah! …ninety-five!” Hinata gasped, arms trembling under the combined weight of himself and Tsubaki.

“Don’t fall, I’m tying the ribbon and can’t be distracted!”

“I… find it hard… to believe-”

“Less talking, more push-ups! Come on!”

Hinata lowered himself carefully to the ground, trying his hardest not to throw Tsubaki off-balance, lest he fumble tying up the samurai’s ponytail and make them start all over. With a heavy exhale, he pushed himself back up once more, sweat trickling down his flushed face.

Tsubaki hummed cheerfully, seemingly oblivious to his boyfriend’s suffering. Hinata had declared himself the most dedicated to his training, and the perfectionist had of course taken this as a challenge. He declared he’d concede Hinata was the better (trained?) only if he could survive for a week what had been Tsubaki’s workout routine for months during his sky knight training.

Every morning, Hinata was woken an hour before sunrise to run a dozen laps around the castle, with Tsubaki keeping watch from aloft. If he spotted the samurai so much as slow down to catch a breath, a blunt spear hurled at his back would prod him to keep moving (this had the side effect of helping Tsubaki work on his aim in the dark).

Next, to harden those rippling abdominals Tsubaki loved gazing at so much, there would be a dozen repetitions of various core exercises. Tsubaki kept Hinata motivated by leaning in close during the sit-ups, allowing the shorter man to kiss him on the way up, but gradually pulling back until Hinata was struggling to sit up far enough to reach.

Finally, the workout was capped off with 100 push-ups as Tsubaki sat cross-legged on Hinata’s back, tying his hair into the familiar ponytail. Tsubaki remembered how after his first week of this routine, he’d felt like he would be unable to stand once he fell into bed, and was banking on Hinata being unable to get that far.

But here they were, five days in, and the samurai showed no signs of stopping, despite his occasional (okay, more than occasional) whining.

“Ninetyyyyy… niiiiiine…” Hinata’s arms were ablaze, fiery agony shooting into his shoulders every moment he had to hold the two of them up.

“Last one! You can do it!” Tsubaki cheered, subtly tugging the hair ribbon loose just in case he was correct.

To his amazement, Hinata was able to lower himself in a somewhat controlled fashion, despite looking like his arms were about half a second away from simply detaching from his torso. Tsubaki sighed to himself; he didn’t want to have to play dirty, but the samurai’s resilience was leaving him no choice. 

He let the ribbon flutter from his slender fingers, gasping in mock surprise as it fluttered to the ground by Hinata’s head. “Oh, silly me… I seem to have dropped the ribbon. Keep still for a moment so I can reach it,” he cooed, barely concealing the smugness dripping from his voice. Hinata groaned, yet maintained his stance. Tsubaki took his time leaning forwards and reaching for the dropped article. The redhead frowned; he couldn’t reasonably stall for much longer. He only had one idea left.

“Hmm, it seems to be juuust out of reach… hold that pose.” He once again drew every action out, casually stretching his arms as he stood, finally kneeling to pick up the orange strap with exaggerated carefulness.

Hinata trembled, breath coming out in wheezes as he fought against every fiber in his muscles telling him to give in and rest. No, he told himself, I must prove myself strong. He yelped, tears of agony threatening to spill from his eyes, when Tsubaki dropped back onto him a bit too roughly.

“Alright, I have the ribbon. You may complete your final exercise,” Tsubaki’s voice was sweet and syrupy, a strand of honey that dripped from his tongue, falling between Hinata’s shoulder blades and threatening to push him over the edge.

Hinata strained audibly, biceps bulging as if they were about to burst through his skin, but to both men’s surprise, he managed to push both himself and Tsubaki upwards one final time, practically roaring in triumph as he completed his set at last. He collapsed near-instantly, crumpling to the damp floor, panting heavily.

Tsubaki sighed to himself, another day closer to possibly losing his bet. “Well done, Hinata. But you’re absolutely soaked now. We need to get you to a bath before you can go have breakfast…”

Hinata couldn’t even summon the energy to groan as Tsubaki tugged the ribbon he’d spent so long tying free in preparation for the baths. “Give… me… a sec…” he gasped, wondering if he could ever be able to stand again.

“Fine. You have two minutes to rest, and then I’m dragging you there myself.”

“You’re… you’re a real hardass… Tsubaki” Hinata wheezed. The sky knight simply scoffed.

“A natural consequence of vigorous gluteal exercise.”

“I’ll… show you… vigorous… gluteal exercise…” Hinata managed a smile between shaky breaths.

“You have my permission,” Tsubaki purred, pressing a quick kiss against the samurai’s boiling-hot cheek. “If you can catch me, of course.”

With that, Tsubaki stood, strolling leisurely towards the bathhouse. Hinata shut his eyes, willing himself to stand and give chase to claim his prize, but finding his limbs uncooperative.

_I’m going to win this bet if it kill me._


	2. The lead in to the smut

Tsubaki sighed, letting the tension in his muscles dissolve into the steamy water that reached to his chin. He’d only coached Hinata after completing his own morning routine, after all, and he’d already been exhausted by the time they started. But for now, he let himself relax, setting his ornate hair clip to the side and letting his red mane fall around his shoulders, floating on the water like a veil.

His blissful relaxation was cut short by the door slamming open, the telltale panting of his boyfriend following soon after. “Ah, Hinata, glad to see you made it,” he purred. The samurai wheezed in acknowledgement as he half dove, half fell into the bath. He surfaced to a drenched Tsubaki, who hadn’t had time to shield himself from the splash.

“Hinata, watch out! You’re going to make a mess!” the sky knight laughed, wiping the water from his eyes. He found Hinata with a goofy grin plastered to his flushed face, his own hair messily splayed out behind him. With a wink, he swept his arm across the surface, sending another wave at Tsubaki, who ducked to the side and responded with one of his own.

They both giggled, two overgrown children having a splash-fight in the tub, until at last Hinata raised his hands in mock surrender. He settled onto the bench next to Tsubaki, sighing contentedly as the warm water soothed his aching limbs. “This is almost worth the hell you just put me through,” he chirped, giving his “coach” a chaste peck on the cheek.

“I’ll admit, that was quite a nasty trick I pulled with the ribbon, yet you maintained form regardless,” Tsubaki let the praise flow from his lips, indulging Hinata with a rare moment of flattery. “For that, I think you’ve earned yourself much more than a kiss.”

Hinata perked up instantly at that, thankful that he’d been optimistic enough to lock the door on the way in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's as far as I got


End file.
